


Valentine Day Blues

by Superellysan



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superellysan/pseuds/Superellysan
Summary: The brothers stay up late making something for their sister for Valentine's day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to try and have A Night to Remember finished for Valentine's day, but I had a speech to write and a test to study for (both of which were scheduled FOR Valentine's day) so that isn't gonna happen. Instead, y'all get this sappy little thing that I whipped up in lieu of an apology. I hope you enjoy it!

A small child leaned against a metal pole in the shade of a half-constructed building, his eyes staring unfocused at the sky, his foot tapping a steady rhythm on the tarmac. He was mumbling to himself about chocolates and valentine’s day with a troubled look, deep in thought. A large red and orange robot approached him and seemed to ask him something, for the boy looked like he snapped back to reality and nervously waved his hands in front of himself in a “I’m fine” kind of way. The large robot hesitantly nodded before asking the boy something else. The boy responded affirmatively and rolled his shoulder as he followed the robot and got back to work.

Another watched the entire display unnoticed from a tall crane nearby. He smirked to himself before teleporting away to go buy a few things.

* * *

 

Rock teleported back to the house sometime around 11:00 that night. He had been busy all day helping other robot masters with their work so that they could all be finished in time for Valentine’s day, which was tomorrow. He saw that the lights were already off, no doubt everyone else had already gone to bed. He already knew that his sister had spent the entire day in the kitchen making chocolates and sweets to give to everyone tomorrow. As for him…

“Guess I don’t have anything for Valentine’s again this year…” Rock sighed in disappointment. He had hoped to make something for Roll this year, but with all the work he had to help with there wasn’t any time. “Guess I’ll just have to buy her some chocolate tomorrow…”

Rock was half-way up the steps to the front door when he heard someone whistle a tune behind him. He whipped around in excitement, and smiled when he saw his older brother Blues standing behind him. His brother had a few plastic bags in one hand, the other raised in a silent hello.  
“Blues!” Rock exclaimed, bounding down the steps to give his brother a hug. Blues flinched, stepping back from Rock and placing a finger over his lips.  
“Shhhhh! Keep it quiet, Rock!” he said in a low whisper, eyes darting to the windows. Rock looked back at the darkened house and nodded, before looking at Blues with puppy dog eyes and open arms. Blues stared at him a moment before sighing good naturedly and opening his arms a bit to accept his brother’s hug. Rock hugged his brother fiercely, almost giggling as he heard Blues grunt slightly at the embrace. Releasing his brother and stepping back, Rock asked “What are you doing here?”  
Blues gave him an amused and slightly triumphant grin as he held up the bags. “You wanted to make Roll something for Valentine’s, right?”  
Rock’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You…” he began.  
“I got you supplies,” Blues finished, handing Rock the bags. Rock looked inside, and his excitement rose as he saw the cake mixes, strawberries, frosting, and meltable chocolate. He heard the sounds of grass moving, and looked back up to see that Blues was walking away, towards the gates.  
“Wait!” Rock quietly cried, running up to him. Blues looked back and Rock could tell that his older brother was giving him a quizzical look. “We should make it together!”  
Blues turned around, a sad smile on his face. “Rock, I’d rather not hang around _here_ for very long, but thanks for the offer.” He turned back towards the gates.  
“It’ll be fun, though!” Rock insisted, running around to block his brother’s path.  
“Rock…”  
“You don’t have to stay to give it to her! You can just help me make it, and be gone before dad wakes up!”  
“Rock, I can’t…”  
“Please!” Rock pleaded, his arms held out to the sides in obstruction. He gazed imploringly into his older brother’s eyes, giving him his best kicked puppy look.  
After a few minutes, Blues sighed, and running a hand through his hair he said “Alright. You win. I’ll stay and make it with you.”  
Rock beamed at him. He ran up and grabbed his brother’s hand, his brother flinching slightly at his touch. “Let’s get started then!” Rock quietly cheered, and as he dragged his brother towards the house he could feel Blues’ grip relax and heard him breathe out a small yet warm chuckle.

* * *

 

Roll yawned as she got out of bed. She glanced towards the window to see that the sun hadn’t risen yet, and then checked her internal clock. “7:00… Perfect.” She sleepily thought to herself, heading towards her bedroom door. “Gives me enough time to check on the chocolates and get dressed before waking dad up.”

Roll walked into the hallway and headed towards the stairs. In her drowsiness, she could have sworn she heard someone whistling downstairs. As she stepped onto the first step the whistling stopped, and she realized someone _was_ downstairs. Someone familiar.

Shaking the sleep from her systems, Roll rushed down the stairs. She heard shuffling coming from the kitchen, and ran in. What greeted her was the sight of her two older brothers, one slump on the kitchen counter next to a small frosted cake and sleeping, the other holding a plastic mixing bowl and looking slightly panicked.  
“H-hey, Roll,” he nervously chuckled. “Um… Nice pajamas…”  
“Blues?” Roll asked, stepping further into the kitchen. “What are you doing here?”  
“O-oh…” Blues stuttered, and Roll noticed that he had a streak of vanilla frosting in his hair and small blobs of chocolate on his face. His sunglasses laid on the edge of the kitchen counter. “Well…”  
Roll could see her brother look nervously behind her and sighed. “Dad isn’t awake yet, in case you were wondering.”  
Blues breathed a deep sigh of relief and physically relaxed.  
“So” Roll continued, walking towards her sleeping brother. She saw that Rock had chocolate and red juice on his hands and clothes. His face was peaceful as he slept, a calm smile on his lips. “What are you doing here, and what is all this?”  
Blues walked over to the two of them. “Rock wanted to make you something for Valentine’s day,” he explained while pouring the contents of the mixing bowl over the cake. Melted chocolate flowed from the bowl, pooling on the cake’s surface before slowly dripping down its sides.  
“Awww. That’s so sweet!” Roll  
“Yeah. He’s a pretty sweet kid,” Blues replied, tipping the bowl back up and carrying it to the sink.  
Roll looked at the cake and her sleeping brother with admiration, before the sound of the refrigerator door closing brought her attention back to Blues, who now held a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. “That explains the cake and the mess…”  
“Yeah, I was going to try and clean that up before I left,” Blues said absentmindedly as he placed the plate down and picked up a tube of frosting.  
“but,” Roll continued, moving towards the sink. “That doesn’t explain why you’re here.”  
“I’m here because Rock wanted me to work on this with him. Not that I really want to be here,” Blues clarified as he dotted frosting on the cake for the strawberries, “but when I tried to say no… Well, you know how hard it is to say no to him.”  
“Yeah.” Roll giggled, picking up the dirty mixing bowl and a dish cloth. “He has the kicked puppy look down to an art.”  
Blues finished placing the strawberries on the cake and turned to grab the tube of white confection icing when he noticed his sister with a dish cloth. “Roll, you don’t have to do clean-up for your own Valentine’s day gift. Just let me handle it.”  
“No, it’s alright, I can handle cleaning up,” Roll cheerily replied as she set to work on the mixing bowl. “Besides, you still need to get finished with that cake before dad wakes up and sees you, right?”  
Blues blanched and anxiously muttered a small “R-right… Thanks, Roll…”  
“No problem, Blues,” Roll replied as she set the mixing bowl aside to grab the pans off the stove and add them to the sink.

The two worked in silence for a few minutes, Blues on the cake and Roll on cleaning, before Roll quietly asked, “Why don’t you want dad to see you here?”  
Blues froze at the question, his hands clenching around the tube of frosting he had picked up. Roll set the last of the dishes into the drying rack and turned to look at her brother, her eyes piercing and questioning. “Why do you not want dad to see you?”  
“I…. I just,” Blues stuttered, turning his head away from his sister’s questioning gaze and placing the tube of frosting back on the counter.  
“He would be overjoyed to see you, you know,” Roll pressed, taking a step towards her eldest brother. Blues winced at her words, his eyes conflicted. Roll stepped forward once more and now stood only a few inches from her brother. “He loves you, Blues.”  
“I KNOW THAT!” Blues shouted, his fists clenched in exasperation and annoyance. Roll flinched backwards at his outburst, and Blues sighed as he took a few seconds to re-compose himself. “I… I know that… but…” Roll placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look at her.  
Roll could see the in his eyes fear and longing and anxiety, and finally understood. “It’s not that you don’t want him to see you…” she said, eyes never leaving her brother’s, “but that you’re not ready to see him yet.”  
Blues looked away and muttered a soft “Yeah…”, expecting to get an ill-wanted speech of encouragement. Instead, Roll merely smiled gently at him and said, “I get it, and I’ll make sure he doesn’t know you were here.”  
Blues smiled at his sister in gratitude. “Thanks, Roll.”  
“No problem. Just remember that we’ll always be here for you, when you decide to come back,” Roll replied, enveloping her brother in a hug. “This is your home. It always has been.”  
Blues had to fight back tears as he returned his sister’s warm embrace. “I know. Thanks, little sis.”  
The two held onto each other for a few long moments before separating and getting back to work.

After about twenty minutes they were done, and Roll marveled at the cake her brothers had made for her. It was a small round strawberry and chocolate cake with vanilla buttercream frosting, decorated with a dark chocolate top. There were chocolate covered strawberries dotted around its rim, with white confection icing looping around them in an elegant design that drew the eye towards a rectangular chocolate piece in the center that held her name in cursive.  
“It’s…. It’s beautiful…” She breathed, gazing at it as Blues grabbed his glasses from the table.  
“It’s alright,” Blues replied, placing his sunglasses on his face. “Rock spent a good hour trying to make the name piece. Said it wouldn’t be complete without it.” He snorted, before turning to walk out.  
Roll noticed her brother leaving. “Hey wait!” she exclaimed, grabbing the edge of his scarf. Blues looked back at her quizzically. “I have something for you!”  
He waited as she ran over to the fridge and grabbed a small pink bag with a red ribbon out of it. She carried the bag over to him. “This is yours!” she cheerily said, placing the bag in his hand. He looked down at it before looking at her and simply pointing to himself in confusion. “Yes, yours! Open it!”  
Blues gazed back down at the bag in his hand and gently pulled at the ribbon on it. The ribbon came undone, and the pink wrapping fell open to reveal a few small, musical note shaped chocolates within it. The notes themselves had hearts instead of dots, and one of them had his name written on it in sparkly gold confection.  
“Roll… This is…”  
“Happy Valentine’s day!” Roll cheered, a genuine smile of delight on her face. “I was afraid I wasn’t going to see you today, so I’m really glad you came over.”  
Blues found himself fighting back tears again as he quietly said, “I’m glad I came over, too… Thank you…” He delicately wrapped the chocolates back up, and Roll walked with him as he headed to the door.  
“Hey, tell Rock I had fun making your cake, will you?” Blues said as he set some coordinates for him to warp to.  
“I will. It was nice seeing you, Blues.”  
“Good to see you too, sis.”  
She gave him one last hug before he teleported away, and then went back inside to get dressed and wake her other brother and dad up to give them their chocolates and officially receive hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you read this on Valentine's day, then I wish you a happy and wonderful Valentine's day! If you didn't, then I hope you a wonderful non-holiday day!


End file.
